The primary aim of the proposed research study is to address the psychosocial and medical needs of a growing population of perinatally HIV-infected children and their adult caregivers in Argentina by developing and testing a family-based and community-linked intervention meant to promote health and mental health and prevent risk behavior as youth enter adolescence. The preliminary impact of CHAMP+Argentina on short term proximal outcomes related to family process, youth self-regulation, and youth behavioral outcomes, including mental health, adherence to medication, and participation in situations of sexual and drug use possibility within an Argentine context will be explored. The findings will be used to inform a larger scale effectiveness study in other lower resource countries. Argentina has the highest prevalence of HIV infection in South America and one of the highest percentages of infected children. Although universal access to antiretrovirals has led to reduction in mortality and vertical transmission, it has also resulted in a growing population of children who survive and must live with HIV disease as a chronic, stigmatizing, and transmittable illness. Specifically, the primary aims of the study are to: 1) adapt, refine and pilot test the feasibility and acceptability of a family-based, community-linked intervention (CHAMP+Argentina) for perinatally infected youth, 10 to 14 years, and their caregivers;2) identify barriers and facilitators to implementation of the proposed intervention, both within urban hospital settings and rural communities from which participating families travel;3) estimate intervention parameters (e.g. effect size, population variance, attrition and response rates);4) examine the preliminary impact of the intervention on child health, mental health and risk taking behaviors, as well as on family processes that promote children's physical and mental health. The proposed study will be implemented in two pediatric HIV/AIDS clinics in Buenos Aires, Argentina and will be using a two-group (random assignment to intervention or standard health care) by three-assessment (pre-test, post-test, and 4-month follow-up) research design. In the first year of the study, we will work with consumers (health care providers, adult caregivers of HIV+ youth and HIV-infected youth) to identify "fit" between intervention and site, identify and problem solve around obstacles to implementation. We will then implement one wave at each site with 40 randomly assigned participant dyads. In the second phase, preliminary data will be used to determine whether the intervention shows promise and should be tested within a large-scale randomized control trial research design. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Argentina has the highest prevalence of HIV infection in South America and one of the highest percentages of infected children. Although universal access to antiretrovirals has led to reduction in mortality and vertical transmission, it has also resulted in a growing population of children who survive and must live with HIV disease as a chronic, stigmatizing, and transmittable illness. Specifically, the primary aims of the study are to: 1) adapt, refine and pilot test the feasibility and acceptability of a family-based, community-linked intervention (CHAMP+Argentina) for perintally infected youth, 10 to 14 years, and their caregivers;2) identify barriers and facilitators to implementation of the proposed intervention, both within urban hospital settings and rural communities from which participating families travel;3) estimate intervention parameters (e.g. effect size, population variance, attrition and response rates);4) examine the preliminary impact of the intervention on child health, mental health and risk taking behaviors, as well as on family processes that promote children's physical and mental health.